


Высокое синее небо

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [28]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Commercials, Gen, Humor, Save rare magical creatures!, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: статья в защиту лёгких магических наркотиков.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 3





	Высокое синее небо

_Если вы любите летать, обязательно приезжайте в Новую Зеландию, как только утихнет ветер над Тасманским морем, и насладитесь красочным и радостным полётом в Высокое Синее Небо._

Раз в несколько лет, когда над Тасманским морем повисает штиль, тучи билливигов мигрируют из Австралии в Новую Зеландию, и магическое население Новой Зеландии будто охватывает эпидемия веселья. Все, от мала до велика, надевают лучшие украшения, раскрашивают лица и тела разноцветными узорами, ходят напевая и то и дело с хохотом взмывают в воздух под действием укусов. Нашествие синих друзей небес, как местные жители называют билливигов, длится от одной до трёх недель, в зависимости от времени года и погодных условий, и с недавнего времени является официальным праздничным фестивалем и сопровождается сокращением рабочих часов и всенародными гуляниями. Количество туристов во время нашествия билливигов также увеличивается.

Магическое правительство Новой Зеландии вот уже многие годы бьётся над возможностью разводить билливигов у себя в стране, чтобы сделать праздник хотя бы ежегодным. Увы, местный магический фон губителен для синих друзей небес, и на создание местного вида, устойчивого к его влиянию, могут потребоваться десятилетия. Импортирование же ядосодержащих жал из Австралии невозможно, поскольку у себя на родине эти волшебные животные считаются опасными. К перевозке внутри страны и за её пределы запрещены и сами билливиги, и любые их части, а поселения окружены изоляционным барьером, убивающим билливигов на подлёте. Поскольку магические поселения Австралии с каждым годом лишь ширятся, подобными барьерами пересекается всё большая часть миграционных путей билливигов, и в итоге все меньше и меньше синих друзей неба достигает в должный срок Новой Зеландии.

В прошлом году исследования лучших мировых алхимиков и чароведов доказали, что спонтанно левитировать под действием яда билливига — гораздо безопаснее, чем летать на метле. В связи с этим поклонники фестиваля Высокое Синее Небо собирают подписи в пользу легализации билливигов на их родине. Возможно, у нас есть шанс спасти билливигов от вымирания.


End file.
